This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding clay blanks to, and positioning them into, the mold of a brick molding press.
A method of molding bricks has been proposed which consists of subjecting blocks of clay blank to plastic deformation in a press mold. The blocks are preformed according to a shape coarsely similar to that of the finished bricks usually such blocks are obtained by cutting them off from a string of clay supplied by an extruding machine. In the following such performed blocks of clay are defined as clay blanks.